


Прелесть

by Bavaria_World, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:ПрелестьАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл, ~400 словПейринг/Персонажи:Хлоя (RT600)/Элайджа КамскиКатегория:гетЖанр:PWPРейтинг:RПредупреждения:БДСМ, фемдом, связывание, уретральное зондирование, повязки на глаза, немного футфетишаЧитать:АО3Для голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Прелесть"
Relationships: Хлоя (RT600)/Элайджа Камски
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634656
Kudos: 1





	Прелесть

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Прелесть  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, ~400 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хлоя (RT600)/Элайджа Камски  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** БДСМ, фемдом, связывание, уретральное зондирование, повязки на глаза, немного футфетиша  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Прелесть"

Хлоя затянула последний узел и сделала шаг назад, любуясь человеком, сидящим посреди спальни. Глаза его скрывала плотная маска, руки были надежно связаны за спиной. Он сидел прямо, слегка касаясь спиной спинки массивного стула, дышал спокойно и, казалось, не испытывал никакого дискомфорта. На всякий случай Хлоя спросила:

— Тебе удобно?

Элайджа кивнул.

— Раздвинь ноги.

Он выполнил приказ мгновенно. Элайджа был в тонких домашних темных штанах, в которых явственно проступали очертания гениталий. Хлоя подняла правую ногу и чуть надавила на его член. Элайджа едва не застонал, но сдержался, четко повинуясь приказу, данному ещё в самом начале сессии. Хлоя надавила чуть сильнее, брови Элайджи страдальчески сдвинулись, но он все ещё молчал, громко втягивая воздух через нос. Хлоя опустила ступню ниже, уделяя внимание яичкам, от чего по телу Элайджи пробежала судорога.

Он всё равно молчал.

— Очень хорошо.

Хлоя убрала ногу, затем чуть спустила его штаны и бельё, бросая взгляд на идеально гладкие пах и мошонку.

Теперь можно было приступать к главному.

Она достала с прикроватной тумбочки отполированный до блеска металлический стержень с шариком на конце, обильно смазала его, после чего взяла полутвердый член Элайджи в руку и дала стержню плавно соскользнуть в уретру. Элайджа вздрогнул и, наклонившись вперед, скрипнул веревками. Когда Хлоя погрузила стержень до конца, член полностью затвердел, увеличившись в размерах.

Хлоя начала плавно двигать пальцами вверх-вниз, держась за металлический шарик, от чего Элайджа напрягся. Было заметно, что он удерживает собственные бедра на месте, дыша так часто и глубоко, что можно было ощутить, как движется воздух рядом с его лицом.

Перед самой кульминацией, Хлоя остановилась и с легкой улыбкой наблюдала, как бедра Элайджи начинают дрожать, а из-под маски медленно выскальзывают маленькие соленые капли. Но при всём этом он не дал ни одному стону покинуть свою грудь, только тяжёло дышал, стремясь охладить раскалённое тело.

Видеть его в этот момент было истинным удовольствием.

Хлоя думала ещё немного помучить своего человека, но расхотела и, погрузив стержень полностью, завершила эту пытку. Семя выливалось из уретры, огибая шарик, стекало вниз по члену, прямо на яички. Элайджа наклонил голову на бок, подставляя приглушенному свету шею и яремную впадину. Он, наконец, позволил себе чуть приоткрыть рот и слегка застонать. Получилось глубоко и выразительно, будто все неизданные звуки смешались в один единственный, чтобы покинуть его лёгкие, пробежавшись потоком воздуха по связкам.

— Ты просто прелесть, — сказала Хлоя.

Она протянула руку к лицу своего создателя и убрала длинную влажную прядь ему за ухо.


End file.
